Wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past few years. This growth has been fueled by wireless services providing freedom of movement to the mobile public, and cutting the tether to hardwired communication systems. As a result of service enhancements, the popularity of wireless services is expected to continue to grow rapidly. Battery life is a key driver of mobile electronic devices so methods and devices which enable conservation of battery power are important considerations in electronic device technologies.